Common Problems
Some error messages are quite common, and their fixes are just as easy. Oops! You can not go there! Something may be blocking your way! The first thing you must understand before this problem can be fixed is that your avatar cannot walk through trees, decorations or animals. They can only walk through flowers and clear paths. Causes There are several possible causes for why this error message is appearing. *Your avatar is stuck on or between objects. *You have fenced your avatar in completely. (Usually this is because players have fenced in their animals, then accidentally fenced their avatar in with the animals.) *The area your avatar is trying to reach is fenced in completely. Fixing it There are two possible fixes, the first easiest one only applies to the first cause, while the second fix applies to the second and third cause. The first fix is to simply visit any neighbor's island, then return back to your own using the "Home" island button on the bottom left of the screen. This will put your avatar back to the shoreline and release them from the object they were trapped on or between. The second and third cause requires you to either move or delete items that are blocking your avatar. That means that trees, decorations and animals can all be blocking your way. If you're not sure what may be blocking your avatar, just move everything around your avatar or the area you're trying to reach into storage first, then see if your avatar is freed. What you can still do Even while stuck, you can still harvest from trees and move other items around. If you have enough Tiki Power you can still use your Tiki Tools. In short, you can do anything that doesn't require your avatar to move around. Disappearing Items Make sure your items (especially animals because they are animated) are not hiding behind other objects by pressing Shift-T to check behind trees, Shift-D to check behind decorations and Shift-M to check the map (hover over each object to see what it is). Items, in particular animals, may disappear from island. Usually they may be found in your storage. Items may disappear because they are not properly saved. Animals may disappear because their animations cause them to walk into things. To avoid problems, give animals lots of space by removing some trees, decorations, or other animals. If items are not found in any of the inventory tabs, you may wish to refresh the game window and recheck. Sometimes it may take a few minutes to show up. If they still do not appear then you may wish to contact support. Lost Data In-game data can be lost when the save button is not allowed to return to its faded state. Meteor Games servers are not contacted after every single action because of the significant increase in lag that would create. It is recommended to press the save button when it turns red or wait for an autosave. Lost Gifts Gifts may sometimes be lost as it will give you the error message telling you that the gift cannot be found or it has expired. There is no fix for this one because Facebook's servers did not communicate with Meteor Games' servers, therefore there is no record of the gift and it cannot be reimbursed. If however, the error message is one where it says there was a problem connecting to server and Meteor Games has been made aware of the issue, refresh the page and you may still have a chance of receiving the gift! You have reached your salvage limit! This error occurs when you attempt to salvage from a single island more than once in 30 minutes. It is to prevent players from being able to gain lots of experience simply by reloading the game over and over. Coins are not credited When harvesting or stealing, it may appear as though coins are not credited. This may be because the checkmark in your inventory has been checked, therefore items will show up in inventory rather than automatically selling. To fix this, you may choose to leave the checkmark checked and manually sell from your inventory or uncheck it so in the future, all items that are harvested or stolen will be converted to coins. If items are not showing up in your inventory or coins being credited, submit a ticket to support and make sure to include any details. Meteor Credits are not credited Purchasing If credits do not show up, attempt logging in and out of Facebook to reset the session. If that does not work, contact Meteor Games support. Offers After completing an offer, it is important to keep in mind the fine print which will tell you approximately how long it will take to credit your account. If, after that time, the Meteor Credits still do not appear, you may wish to use the View Offer Status button on the +Add Coins and Credits tab and contact Super Rewards. If Super Rewards replies that it has already been credited, then it is possible that you just have to wait a bit longer or submit to Meteor Games support. See also *Improper Loading - Game won't load, loads the wrong island, can't see all of screen *Bugs *Support Category:Game Play & Rules